Thamior's Quest
by bobafett177
Summary: After a young Elf's village was invaded by goblins, his parents killed and his way of life taken from him, Thamior makes it his quest to find the goblin kingdom and seek his revenge. But to do this, he'll have to unite the four races against a common enemy! DEATH TO THE GOBLINS!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S UP MY FRIENDS? It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 here again and welcome to a new story! This one is D &D! I have been playing this for the past year at school and I came up with an amazing backstory for my character and I have a fantastic story in mind for this! I hope you enjoy this new story and if you do, please FOLLOW, FAVORITE and of course REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you for the support, I love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S If any of you have Youtube accounts, please subscribe to my friends channel! He makes tons of funny and cool videos including cosplay, cosplay trolling, skits, motivational speeches and much more! Please please PLEASE check his channel out:** ** _Logan Raposo  
_**

 ** _(Put this in after the website name) channel/UCIA-3En91pkCKqeWN3Z6NTw? &ab_channel=LoganRaposo_**

I have a question. Have you ever been so overcome with rage and hatred that it overtakes your life? If you answered no than I envy you. If you answered yes than you most likely have no idea what true hatred is.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself. My name is Thamior. I'm a pureblood Elf wizard. I was born in a medium sized elven village which rested in a large forest in the north about 264 years ago. For the beginning of my life, everything was perfect.

My mother was a ranger, one of the best archers in our village. And my father was a wizard. He was one of the best magic users that ever lived. Everyone looked up to him, myself included. My dream was to one day become a great wizard just like him. My father had noticed from an early age that I had a strong aura of power. And as I grew up, sometimes without warning, my hands gave off bursts of fire or energy. My dad told me that it was a sign of greater power to come and I'll soon learn to control my powers.

Even though my mother could not use magic, I seem to have inherited my father's power.

When I was a kid, I always asked my father to teach me what he knows. He always put his hand on my shoulder and told me 'When you're older.'

I once asked him that if I could one day be as good of a wizard as him. He just said "No." I began to frown but then he said "You'll be better." My father always knew how to make me feel special.

This was my perfect life. But of course, nothing lasts forever…..

.

.

.

I'll never forget that day.

It was a normal Sunday morning. My parents and I had just ate breakfast and we were out in our backyard.

Every Sunday morning, I spent my time playing with the forest animals as my parents talked on the patio and watched me have fun.

But that day, everything changed.

As I was playing with a family of rabbits, our village bell began to ring. It caught us all by surprise. Everyone in the village knew that the bell only rung in case of an emergency I had never heard it ring until that day.

The loud noises and vibrations of the bell ringing caused that rabbits I was playing with to take off and run into the bushes.

I of course being only 10 years old at the time, was in a state of shock and confusion due to this being my first time hearing the warning bell.

After a short time, the bell began to subside. And after the bell had stopped completely, one of the village announcers came running down our street yelling "GOBLINS ARE ATTACKING! ALL VILLAGE DEFENSES TO POSITION!"

Upon hearing this, my mom ran inside the house while my dad ran over to me.

"Thamior! Come with me!" He said to me as he grabbed my arm.

I was scared beyond belief at this point. I had learned in school that goblins were a race of small, green creatures that cause terror throughout the land. Where they come from is a mystery. All anyone knows, is that they come from a large kingdom ruled by a merciless king who aims to take out every other race to create a world with only goblins.

No one knows where this kingdom is though. Every expedition that was sent out to find it either came back with no information or didn't come back at all. All anyone knows is that a goblin attack never ends well.

My mother ran out of the house with her bow and quiver full of arrows and my father stopped to talk with her, still holding my arm.

"Take Thamior out of the village and somewhere safe! I'll defend the village with the other rangers to hold them off!" My mother told my father.

My dad's eyes opened in shock. "Are you crazy!? These are goblins! They always attack in numbers too high to fend off! Come with us!" My father demanded.

"No! I made a vow to defend with my life! If I die, that means that others will live!" My mother yelled.

My dad not having any time to debate this, simply nodded and kissed my mom. After she broke away, she took off at full speed down the road to her ranger tower.

My father took me into the house and quickly grabbed his arcane staff and his spellbook. He then grabbed my arm and took me outside. He told me to run with him. I agreed and we took off for the village gates.

.

.

.

As we were running through the town, we saw what can only be described as a nightmare. Blood, carnage, destruction and death. Goblins had taken over the downtown area and over half the citizens were killed by their wrath.

My father blasted out fireballs and ice winds as fast as he could to keep the goblins at bay as we ran through the town. Considering how many of them were attacking (Almost eight goblins per citizen) he was one hell of a fighter.

After we had a moment to think about what to do, we realized that there were too many goblins at the gate to get out safely. So he decided to take me to the village limits and escape into the forest. To do that, we had to go through the town square.

As we ran through the square, my father began shooting off magic missiles at the goblins that were trying to block the path. He shot off the bursts of energy from the end of his staff. They flew through the air and each one locked onto a goblin and when they collided with each, they all fell to the ground dead.

We quickly ran over their corpses and continued our way to the forest. But all of a sudden my father stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to a tower.

I looked up too and I saw what he was looking at. My mother was up there shoot off arrows at the goblins that were climbing her ranger tower. She shot and shot as fast as she could, impaling at least one of them every shot. But there were just too many.

A few goblins finally reached the top of the tower and jumped on my mother. At first three of them jumped on her and began stabbing and clawing at her but soon more joined in. And soon, all that I could see of my mother were the splashes of blood and chunks of flesh being ripped from her body.

I began to tear up as I watched my mother die. But I then felt my father pick me up and run. As he ran, I heard him cry and sob just as I was. But even though he watched his wife die, he was determined to save me.

.

.

We finally made our way through the city and got to the edge of the forest.

"Where does this forest lead to?" I asked my dad while still crying.

"I don't know. But anywhere is better than here!" He replied.

But before we could run into the forest, three figures fell from the trees above and landed in front of us. Goblins!

But these ones were different. Two of the goblins on either side of the middle one had different armor than a normal goblin soldier. More high quality and more protective and their swords looked much more powerful. The middle goblin didn't wear armor but instead wore some sort of high quality silk clothing and a cape. His clothing had some sort of symbol or crest on it, like some kind of royal marking.

The middle goblin held a staff almost identical to my fathers but black in color. It also seemed to have some sort of shadow like energy flowing out of blood red colored crystal that was attached to the end of it.

"Going somewhere elf?" The higher up goblin asked in a deep, scary and obviously evil voice.

My father held up his arm to use burning hands on him, but all that came out was a puff of smoke. Due to all the fighting, my father had exhausted his mana.

The three goblins slowly walked closer to us preparing to kill us. But as I trembled with fear, my father stepped in front of me, blocking me from the goblins.

He jabbed his staff into the ground to show no fear. "You aren't taking my son you damn goblins!"

Then, without looking back at me he just said "Thamior! Run!"

"F-Father…" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Run! As fast as you can! Never look back! GO NOW!" He yelled as loud as he could.

Following my father's wishes, I turned around and ran into the forest. As I ran, behind me I heard the sounds of armor clanging, weapons clashing and hits being delivered.

After about two minutes of running, behind me, I heard something that'll haunt me for eternity. I heard my father scream as he was killed.

.

.

I ran for four or five hours, I lost track. I just kept running and running trying to escape the death that I left behind.

After I finally realized that the goblins didn't follow me, I finally stopped and sat under a tree.

Now here I am, a young child, my home was destroyed, my brethren killed, my mother murdered before my eyes, my father dying due to him giving up his life to save me and now I was lost in a forest and have no idea where to go.

So like what any child would do, I cried.

I cried for hours, I don't know how long but what I do know now is that I'm alone. No one to take care of me, no one to love me and no one to help me.

.

.

Soon after crying for hours, I eventually heard some footsteps approaching me. Out of fear I stayed quiet and didn't look up. But as soon as I heard the footsteps stop right in front of me, I summoned all the courage I could muster and look up.

I froze with fear from what I saw. It was a orc. He was large with jacked muscles. His skin was grey and had a pig like nose. His mouth had prominent lower canines that resemble a boar's tusks. He was holding a staff like my father used to have but looked more metallic in structure.

I had seen some orks in my life, but I had always feared them when I saw them in the market. My father always told me that they're not as mean as the stories portrayed them to be but I was still scared of them. They always stared at me and snarled which always scared me. And now I was looking one in the eye.

After about a minute of us staring at one another, he simply asked me in a deep voice "What is wrong son?"

I was still scared but I told him about the goblin attack and my parents getting killed. All while I told him, I was tearing up.

After I finished my story, the orc sighed and sat down next to me by the base of the tree and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name son?"

"Th-Tha-Thamior…." I stuttered.

"Thamior? That's a nice name. My name is Olgard. Pleasure." He said to me as he held his huge grey hand up.

I nervously held up my hand and shook his hand, my small elven hand getting swallowed up by his large orcish hand.

He then sighed and looked up to the sky and spoke "I know what you're feeling. My parents were killed by goblins back when I was about your age. They attacked our hut in and my parents were killed trying to protect me." He told me.

The next thing he did was lean over and bring his head closer to mine. He stopped when his face was a mere two inches from my hair. He then took three large sniffs of me and then made a surprised look.

"You're… a wizard? Are you not?" He asked me.

Quietly, I responded "Yes...well, no. Not exactly. My father was. I inherited his powers when I was born and I've always had small flames and sparks fly from my hands without my control. My father said that it was just a sign of greater power to come and that someday I'll be a wizard like him. But…."

"But now you're worried that no one will teach you the ways of sorcery?" Olgard said finishing my sentence.

"Yes… how did you…?" Before I could finish, the orc raised his hand, moved his fingers around and a small beam of light shone from his hand. The light reached from his hand to a tree about 40 feet away and covered a dead branch in light.

Almost instantly, the dead branch started to reconnect with the tree and leaves began to regrow from the once dead limb.

Amazed, I turned to him and looked at him in shock. Once he looked back, I asked him "Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm a wizard." He replied.

"But wizards are supposed to be smart and wise, and aren't orcs dumb, violent and…" I stopped right there out of fear that I had angered him.

But instead of getting mad, he simply laughed in his deep voice and said "You must be referring to my 'Lesser minded brethren'. Not all orcs are like what you see in books or hear about in stories. It's a common misconception."

After he finished his sentence, he looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. "It's getting late. We should get indoors. I can assume you need a place to stay."

He was right. I got up and started following him.

.

.

After about five minutes of walking, we came to a large tree in the forest. In it's branches were wooden made structures and bridges.

He walked over to the massive trunk of the tree and opened the wooden door that was engraved in the tree. He gestured for me to come in and I obliged.

It was huge inside. You could look up the hollow trunk of the tree and see the spiral staircase connecting the first floor to the top of the tree. As the staircase went up, you could see doors on each break in the stairs which I could only assume connects to the structures supported by branches that I saw outside.

The downstairs floor had a fairly large kitchen area with a fire pit and a pot hanging above it along with barrels and cupboards of storage for food and spices. The other side of the first floor was a small living area with a large brick fireplace and with two finely made wooden chairs in front of it.

"Follow me. I'll show you around." Olgard said inviting me over.

I followed him up the stairs to each door. The first door led to a library. Their was about ten bookshelves and five chests containing hundreds and hundreds of books, tomes and scrolls.

The next room he showed me was a room full of weapons, armor, staffs and wands. Enough to supply an army of a hundred people.

The third room was a lab with lots of bottles, jars, spell component bags and ingredients. (I later found out that he's one of the best potion brewers in the land. That's how he makes his money.)

The last two rooms had beds. "This room is yours. It was my guestroom but you can probably guess that I don't get many visitors."

"My room… You mean...?"

He kneeled down and put his hand on my shoulder and said "You have great power within you, if you can learn how to use them for good, you'll become the greatest wizard who ever lived. I'm willing now raise you as my own, do you accept?"

As my eyes welled up with tears, I wrapped as much of my arms as I could around him and hugged him. He hugged back and said "You will be great, son. Trust me."

.

.

.

So for the next 250+ years, Olgard trained me in the ways of sorcery.

You may notice that he's living longer than a normal orc. Well, the reason for that is because of a potion he created. This potion removes the effects of aging. Every 50-60 years when he starts to become old and weak, he cooks up a bottle of this potion, swigs it down and within 24 hours he's back to his 30 year old body again.

He keeps the recipe a secret and never sells or gives it away to anyone do to the fear of overpopulation. But he says that one day, when the realm no longer needs him, he will no longer prolong his life, when his time has come he says that he'll leave. But due to how crazy the world is, that'll take millenia.

But back to the story. While I lived with him, he continued to teach me in wizardry. Teaching me all sorts of spells like burning hands, shocking grasp, color spray, ice storm, plant growth, bull's strength and more. By the end of my training, I knew almost every spell in the realm. As our bond grew closer, I began to call him my father. So in the coming chapters when I say "Father" I'll be referring to Olgard unless I say my elven father.

We spent our days making and selling potions, studying the books about the realm and practicing my magic skills on the kobolds that get into the food storage. Pesky little things, aren't they?

.

.

.

And soon, that day came. The day when I had to leave home and seek my true destiny, to kill that goblin that killed my elven father!

So after I packed my bag and got my wallet filled, I said goodbye to my father.

"Farewell father! I promise I'll succeed and make you proud!" I said trying to sound as determined as possible.

"Before you go Thamior, I have some gifts for you." My father said before he disappeared upstairs.

After a couple minutes he came back downstairs holding a few things.

"First, I want you to have this." My father said while handing me a large blue book. I took it from him and read through the pages. It was a book full of spells. Hundreds of them. Almost every spell known to exist was in this tome.

"Every spell I've ever taught you and every type of sorcery you've learned is in this book. Use it to guide your way through dungeons, fight your way through enemies and outsmart your way through puzzles!" He said while smiling at me.

I shut the book and put it into my bag while he took out his other gift.

He handed me a wooden staff. But not just your average run-of-the-mill wooden staff, this one seemed different.

Carved in the wood throughout the item were runes and patterns unlike any I've ever seen before. And on the top of this staff was a large glowing green gem almost like an emerald but brighter in color. This gem was attached to the top of the staff through 4 finger like twigs that seemed more like a wooden hand holding it in place.

"This staff is now yours. Throughout the years you've lived here, I've continued to work on this. It may not look like much but let me assure you, this will one day become the strongest weapon in the land." He explained.

"Whatever spell you use, it grants you power, it matches the heat of your burning hands, equals the sheer cold of ice storm, energizes the same power of shocking grasp and so much more!" He continued to explain.

"Now that you hold it, it binds to your soul! It will now become a part of you! As you grow stronger throughout your quest, this staff will grow with you. It's form will change to match the power in your heart. No weapon will be it's equal!" He finished explaining.

I didn't quite understand all of that but it did seem to make me feel more in control of my power so I kept it in hand.

I hugged my father and said to him "I promise you father, I'll find the goblin kingdom, I'll end their reign of terror and kill that dark wizard goblin that killed my elven father!"

With tears in his eyes, he replied "Always remember, you are my son! If you ever need my help, I'll be here!"

"I know you will father, I love you!" I said.

"I love you too son!" He replied.

After we ended the embrace, I took my bag and staff and headed out the front door. I then made my way out of the forest, and out into the world and my destiny.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? It's Adam A.K.A Bobafett177 and I'm back with a new Thamior's Quest chapter! I know it's been months, but I've been busy with school, work and life. But recently I've graduated high school, got a new job where I get paid more and 80% of it is just sitting at a desk doing whatever. (A.K.A getting paid to play video games!) So hopefully I can update more frequently. (No promises!)**

 **But before we get into the story, LET'S GET RIOOOGHT INTO THE NEWS! Or rather the opposite! Recently I've been part of a movement started by the Youtubers LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical and of course GradeAUnderA! This movement is an organized attack against Daniel Keem A.K.A Keemstar A.K.A DJ Keemstar A.K.A killer Keemstar! This attack is an attempt to get this racist, homophobic, career ruining piece of shit off youtube!**

 **So to all of you, check out GradeAUnderA's videos on Keemstar and how to get rid of DramaAlert! DEATH TO KEEMSTAR!**

 **But anyway I hope you enjoy this story and if you did, Please FOLLOW, FAVORITE and of course REVIEW! Thanks for the support, I love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

"Speak you green rat!" I yelled as I smashed a goblin against the wall of the alley.

Wait! Before I get to that, let me tell you my recent state of affairs.

.

.

At this point it's been about two months since I've left home. All I've been doing in that time is killing the kobolds that inhabit the sewers of the town and looting their corpses to get by. They never have that much money, some bronze coins, a few silver coins and at most a single gold coin, but it's enough to get me food and beverage every day. I've been sleeping in an empty barrel next to the local tavern. It doesn't smell too good, but it's comfy.

Anyway, back to the story.

Tonight I was on my way to the tavern to grab a bite of meat and a mug of mead like I do every night. But on my way, I noticed something in the alley. It was a small fire with a short man sitting next to it trying to keep warm.

At first I payed it no mind due to the fact that the homeless population was fairly large in the village and seeing small alley camps were nothing out of the ordinary. But as I looked closer, I noticed some distinct features on the man. He was short and skinny so at first I thought it was a gnome, but after a second I noticed his ears were pointed and his skin was green.

"A goblin!" I said under my breath.

I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get some info on the goblin kingdom and it's whereabouts.

I silently kneeled down and slowly crept towards the sitting creature. Slowly and quietly I walked as not to alert him of my presence. As soon as I was right behind him, I raised my staff and smashed him across the side of his face.

He let out a grunt of pain as he went flying three feet from where he was sitting. Before he could get up, I quickly grabbed the creature by the neck and smashed him against the side of the alley.

"Speak you green rat!" I yelled.

"Speak? What do you mean? Who are you?" He asked me in a scared voice.

"You know what I mean! Your kingdom! Where is it!?" I screamed at him while holding him up, with my staff across his throat.

"Y..you...m...m..m...mean...the…..g...goblin….kingdom?" He as he gasped for breath.

"What the hell else would I be talking about!?" I yelled back as I pushed my staff harder against him.

"I don't know! My grandparents left the kingdom hundreds of years ago! They never told us! I was born on the outside!" He answered.

"You're lying!" I accused him.

"No I swear! Please don't kill me!" He begged for mercy.

"Shut up you deformed kobold! I get my answers one way or another!" I said while gritting my teeth with rage.

I slowly raised my hand and began to conjure shocking grasp. My hand began to spark with power which then turned into small volts of energy. Every time it flashed, I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Let him go!" A voice yelled from behind me.

I looked behind me and saw a figure standing at the opening of the alley.

I removed my staff from the goblins body which stopped holding him against the wall. He fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt of pain.

"Who are you?" I asked with a hint of anger.

Right as I finished speaking, I saw the short figure of the goblin run like lightning from behind me, passed the tall figure and out of the alley.

I began to chase after him but the tall figure held up his hand to stop me. I stopped in my tracks right before I hit his hand.

"What the hell?! You let him get away!" I yelled at the man with rage.

"He's not worth it! Trust me!" The man said to me.

Now that he was right in front of me and because of the light from the street, I could make out the man's features. He was a human who was about two inches taller than me, he had brown hair with a short beard and mustache. He wore some sort of steel armor, not very high quality armor, but protection nonetheless.

"He's a goblin! Why would I let him live!?" I yelled at the man.

"Look, I hate goblins just as much as the next person! But I have my alignment! I cannot harm an innocent creature! This one's just a street urchin! He's a rare exception to goblins!" He explained to me.

Not wanting to argue or fight with the man any longer, I just sighed and agreed with the man.

"You hate them as much as the next person huh?" I said "Well, not if the next person is me! I want all those monsters dead! For what they did to my father!"

"I can see that you have a lot stories to tell. But it's cold out here. Why don't I buy you a drink? We can talk then."

This I couldn't say no to.

.

.

After me and the man sat down at a booth in the tavern and got our mead, I told him the story about the goblins and my village.

"Wait! You were raised by an orc?! You seem too smart for that to be true." The man said to me.

I chuckled "I once thought as you do. But someone of his intelligence doesn't like being compared to his 'in his own words' lesser minded brethren."

"He must've been a great man."

"He's still alive." I replied.

"You said you were over 260 years old. Orcs don't live that long." He reminded me.

"All I can tell you is that he keeps himself young by using a age altering potion." I told him.

The man looked at me with suspicion and confusion, but soon continued with the conversation.

"Well anyway, you got a name? And what's your class?" The man asked me with intrigue.

"Thamior. My name's Thamior. One day people will remember that name as the name of the strongest wizard who ever lived!" I said a bit full of myself.

The man chuckled "Well, the names Justicar. Pleasure to meet you." He said as he reached his hand across the table.

I shook his hand and we continued talking.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked the man "By the look of your armor and sword, it would seem that you're some sort of fighter or knight."

"Very close." Justicar told me "I'm a paladin. My job is to protect the people of this town and the surrounding valley."

"You do all that yourself?" I asked him.

"No! Not at all. I couldn't never do that all alone. I run a fair sized council of knights and lower ranked paladins. We hold meetings every fortnight to discuss any sort of disturbance or crimes in the region. I typically lead the attacks or raids on bandit camps or monster caves." He explained to me.

"So you're like the hero around these parts? That must keep you busy." I guessed.

"Not exactly. Things have been pretty calm lately. We rarely do anything anymore. Recently all our council has been doing is meeting every two weeks, giving reports, getting orders of where to patrol and leaving until we meet next time." Justicar explained to me.

"Sounds boring." I said.

"Damn right it's boring! I miss having the thrill of adventure, sweat and tears on my skin, blood on my armor and my sword slashing through my enemies! I crave excitement and battle not patrolling and guarding!" He told me rather loudly.

"I get that. All I've been doing for the last two months is kill kobolds to get money so I can eat and sleep in a barrel out front. If I had any leads on any goblin activity I'd have something to do, but as it stands, I'm stuck here until something comes up." I told him.

"You sleep in a barrel?" He asked with surprise. "That's no way to live, how about you stay with me? It's no trouble."

"No. I couldn't possibly do that. I don't wanna be a freeloader."

"Than how about this? In a couple days were holding our paladin meeting. If you're willing to help us with our duties, we'll take you." He told me

"But I'm a wizard not a knight." I reminded him. "Why would you guys want me?"

He laughed "Let me let you in on something. We have over a hundred knights, fifty paladins and twenty clerics in our council. All humans by the way. Each one is a gifted fighter and can handle themselves in a battle but they're all as dumb as a hill giant. I'm the smartest member by far and that's not saying much. The only reason I'm the leader is because all the other members are so low on intellect." He explained.

"Ok but how does that relate to me?" I asked him.

"You're by far the smartest person I've met in years! Today you've shown me a few things, you have a goal, you're determined, you're not afraid to kill, you're strong and intelligent! All the best traits in a man! I'd be honored if you helped us!" He said to me trying to convince me.

I thought about this for a minute before I spoke up "So would you be my boss or leader?"

"No way! I'm not helping you, you're helping me! You'd be just giving us a hand at keeping the peace. Independently of course. And hopefully, we'll get some intel on the goblins. If you join us, we'd be willing to help you find and destroy their kingdom" He told me.

I raised my mead in the air and said "Death to the goblins!"

He smiled and tapped his mug into mine and replied "Death to the goblins!"

.

.

.

Two days later, the meeting was held at the large courthouse in the center of town.

"Comrades and brothers!" Justicars voice echoed from the front of the room where his head chair was placed in order to see all the members of the council which were positioned at round tables throughout the room. All members of the council were wearing steel or iron armor and armed with swords or axes.

"Today, I have an announcement!" He continued "To help in our efforts to keep evil at bay in the region, I have enlisted the help of someone new! Please rise Thamior!"

I stood up from my chair that was positioned next to the head chair claimed by Justicar. I gazed at the crowd while he made his speech.

Justicar continued "This elf's skills with magic and his knowledge of the realm surpasses any being I've ever met! Even more so than myself! With the help of this wizard, we will continue to banish evil from this realm!"

The crowd cheered and applauded before Justicar held up his hand to silence them.

"Before we continue the meeting, we must recite our oaths!" Justicar yelled to the council. "Now, what is the duty and destiny of a paladin?"

The crowd all yelled in unison "To restore peace! To banish evil! To end any and all oppression and tyranny against the people of this realm!"

"Now! Report in! Any leads on crime or evil or crime?" Justicar asked.

For the next ten minutes, all paladin commanders gave their reports of the current happenings of each group's areas throughout the valley. Most of it was pretty boring. A couple thieves, some vandalism or a small assault at the most.

But soon, the last commander gave his report.

"Just this morning, multiple reports came in that goblins were making their way into the valley by way of the east mountain pass. There were four reports in all, one from the stone mines, another from a hunter near the forest next to the edge of town, and two reports from farmers."

After hearing this, I stood up like lightning from my chair and spoke to the lower ranked paladin.

"Describe the reports and possible intentions of the goblins! Leave no detail out no matter how small!" I yelled.

"You heard him! Out with it!" Justicar ordered.

The commander quickly searched through his note which contained the reports and read them aloud.

"The first report came from the copper mines near the mountain pass which separates the valley from the Dwarven lands. The man said that while storing his wagon, he heard voices coming from the rock trail that led out of the valley. When he peered from behind a boulder he said he saw about 15 goblins armed with spears and daggers."

The man continued "While he hid from sight, he says that he was able to make out that they were a search party out looking for some sort of escaped slave or prisoner. That part is unconfirmed."

"What about the other reports?" I asked.

The man gave the next report "The next sighting took place an hour after the first one. It came from two farmers tending to their crops early in the afternoon. They said that while they were working, they heard some noise coming from the forest next to their farm. While using the trees for cover, they saw around 7 goblins searching through the forest. The farmers were not able to make out what they were looking for."

"And the last report?" Justicar asked.

"The last report came from a hunter near the edge of town. He reported that while he was hunting, he heard something rustling through the trees. While he ran to it's position he began to hear voices. Thing's like 'Give it up elf!' or 'Live or die, your choice!' could be heard coming from the rustling."

"The only glimpse he got of the thing the goblins was it's back. It was definitely a humanoid and if he heard the goblins correctly, it must have been an elf." This report came in just a couple hours before this meeting started."

I stood in awe for about a minute after the commander gave his last report. I didn't know what to think about all this.

' _Goblins!_ ' I thought ' _And they're trying to capture an elf no less!_ '

At that point, my mission was clear.

"I have to go!" I yelled to the council before I ran to the front of the building and out the door. Before I left, I heard Justicar yell "Meeting suspended! Return to your posts!"

I of course paid this no mind and continued on my way.

I made my way to the barrel in front of the tavern that I stayed before Justicar gave me a place to stay and opened the top. I reached inside and took out the backpack that I left hidden there for this sort of emergency.

I took my supply cache and began running to the town's edge where the forest was. When I got to the edge of town, I saw that Justicar was already waiting there, dawned in armor and sword in hand.

I saw him there but I didn't have the time to think about what he was doing. I just decided to continue on my way. But before I tried to run past him, he calmly walked into my path and blocked me from going forward.

I stopped in my tracks immediately, skidding forward as I stopped. I looked at him in a way as to express my confusion on what he's trying to accomplish.

I expected him to say something along the lines of 'It's too dangerous' or 'Don't be a fool'. Not that I would let anything he would say stop me from my goal.

But to my shock, he spoke four words that were last thing I expected him to say.

"I'm coming with you!"

"What?" I asked with a confused tone.

"I said I'm coming with you!" He repeated. "You heard the commander, there were 15 goblins! Plus they've got to have captured that elf by now! If you want to free him, you'll need help!"

I looked at him and then sighed. I then began to speak while walking slowly around him towards the edge of town that he was blocking.

"Listen Justicar, I appreciate you taking me in, giving me a place to stay and helping me get the information on the goblins. I thank you for that! But I can see what you're doing! I understand that you have more experience than me on fighting and leading. So I can see that you want to go on my journey with me so you can tell me what to do! I can't take orders from you! I set out to seek my own destiny and lead the charge on the goblins myself! I only follow my own orders!" I explained to him.

As I walked around him and began to head into the woods, I heard Justicar utter these words "On the contrary."

I turned around and looked at him confused. I began to open my mouth to ask him what he meant by that. But before I could ask, he all of a sudden drew his sword from it's holster and jabbed the blade of it into the dirt so it was standing up at a 90 degree angle.

He then got down on one knee behind his sword while putting two hands on the hilt of it. Once he was in this pose, he began to speak.

"Thamior, I've only known you for a few days, but in that short time I've come to respect, admire and dare I say look up to you! You know your goals, you know your purpose and you know your destiny! And now, after meeting you, I know mine!"

He continued "I wish to accompany on your journey, but not as your leader, but as your follower! On this day, I give you my allegiance! You give me an order and I will obey! You say jump and I'll reply with how high! I will obey Thamior! I will follow Thamior! Thamior, my life is in your hands!"

Looking down at him with a blank expression on my face, I took my hand and offered it to my companion. He took my hand and stood to his feet. While looking him in the eyes, I jerked my head slightly toward the path leading into the woods and said two words.

"Let's go."

He removed his sword from the ground and put it back into his holster. We both looked at each other and nodded. We then both turned and headed into the forest, me leading and him following.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! AND HELP US TAKE DOWN KEEMSTAR!**


End file.
